


The Raven Mockers

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Goddess, House of Night Series, Humanoid, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Native American Character(s), Other, Poetry, creature - Freeform, poem, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven Mockers

Swirls of sturdust

And ice fill the air

 

There is nothing more vile

Than their haunted stare

 

Sons of an angel

Abomination of man

 

Now you're free

You were once entrapped by woman

 

You fly the winter skies

And sing songs

That sound like death's weakened cry

 

Warriors of chaos

You may be binded by uniting fear

 

But no more shall you soar

For the Great A-ya is here.


End file.
